


Leprechaun Gold

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus Finnigan is tutored by Blaise Zabini for remedial Potions, though it quickly turns to other pursuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leprechaun Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character or concept; they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Note: All characters are written as if they are over the age of 18.

Seamus Finnigan walked down to the dungeons slowly, all the while trying to calm his nerves. He had been having these remedial Potions classes for weeks, but he still felt uneasy about them. True, Seamus had seen his Potions skills increase from abysmal to mediocre, to the approval of Professor Snape, but having to admit that the classes were the reason for the change was a blow to his pride.

Seamus knocked on the door of the small Potions classroom at the end of the corridor. It was normally used for the N.E.W.T. level Potions classes, but since this was a Saturday, it was free to be used for a one-on-one session. As usual, the door opened as soon as he knocked, silhouetting the Potions Master against the dim lamps from the room inside.

"You were nearly late", snapped Snape, shepherding the Gryffindor inside.

Seamus slouched behind the desk in the centre of the front row, then froze as he saw that someone else was in the room. The dark figure, immaculately dressed, as always, stood beside Snape's desk, his eyes taking in Seamus' dishevelled look with a small disapproving frown. Seamus frowned in return, unhappy that anyone else was witnessing his humiliation. 

"I have other business to attend to today, Finnigan", Snape drawled. "Blaise offered to supervise you as you complete today's potions. Maybe you'll manage to make it correctly, this time, without blowing up your cauldron."

Seamus blushed. His hope that Blaise wouldn't see it was dashed at the sight of the Slytherin's smirk. 

"You'll be making a Babbling Beverage today", Snape continued, taking no notice of the students. "Make sure you follow the instructions, or you'll be stuck in remedial Potions for the rest of your short, miserable life."

A smile that looked more like a grimace flitted across Snape's face as he saw the scowl on Seamus' face. Snape turned, his cloak swirling behind him, and exited the room. The dungeon was silent for a moment, until Blaise spoke. 

"Well?" he asked, his voice laced with boredom. "What are you waiting for?"

Seamus jumped to his feet, and picked up the parchment that Snape had left on his desk. Then he hurried into the storage cupboard, picking out the ingredients from the list. Seamus returned to his desk, and began to follow the instructions closely. Blaise lounged in the chair behind the main desk, his booted feet resting on the dark wood. As far as Seamus could tell, Blaise seemed asleep; he reclined with his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. 

Seamus began crushing scarab elytra with a mortar and pestle, then poured the power into the cauldron. Slowly, he added squid ink, and mixed it counterclockwise. At the fifth stir, the dark concoction suddenly brightened, turning a light shade of blue. Seamus carefully added three drops of salamander blood, then stirred it once, clockwise, with a porcupine quill. As he left it to simmer, Seamus began to slice silverweed into small pieces.

While he was working, Seamus tried to covertly look up at Blaise, and see what he was doing. To Seamus' annoyance, Blaise's eyes were open, and the Slytherin was staring directly at him. Seamus quickly looked away, and continued cutting. 

It was only ten minutes later, when Seamus had made headway in his potion, that Blaise spoke. Seamus had just added three strands of unicorn hair, and was stirring the potion, waiting for it to turn clear, so he could add another drop of salamander's blood. 

"What did you do so badly that you ended up in remedial Potions?" Blaise asked in a drawl. 

Seamus jumped. He had been so caught up in making his potion, that he had completely forgotten that Blaise was overseeing him. 

"It's none of your business", Seamus said darkly, refusing to take his gaze away from the cauldron. 

"I mean, I heard that Potter had to take remedial Potions", Blaise continued, ignoring the hostility in Seamus' voice. "Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing to be really bad at Potions."

Seamus glanced up only to glare at the Slytherin, but didn't reply. 

"I'm surprised Longbottom isn't down here with you", Blaise added. "He really is dreadful."

Blaise laughed. Seamus tried his hardest to ignore him. He knew that the Slytherin was just trying to wind him up. Concentrating on his potion, Seamus saw that it had become clear, and added a drop of salamander blood. He lowered the flame under the cauldron, then sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Seamus had completed most of the potion – he just had to wait three quarters of an hour until the potion became viscous and turned green, then add a spoonful of honey from the purple honeybee before it was finished. Slowly, Seamus began to pack away the ingredients he had used. When he returned to the dungeon from the storeroom, Seamus saw that Blaise was leaning over his cauldron. He marched over to the Slytherin. 

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply. 

Blaise looked up, and grinned at Seamus. Suspicious, the Gryffindor looked down at his cauldron, but, to his relief, the potion looked normal. 

"Don't you trust me?" Blaise asked in mock offence.

"No", Seamus replied, shortly.

He pushed Blaise out of the way, and began to wipe down the bench he had been using. Seamus didn't want to have anything to do with the Slytherin. It was bad enough that Blaise had to supervise him; Seamus didn't want to have to suffer talking to him as well.

"What's with all the pent up anger?" Blaise asked teasingly. "Are you having a great time here? I know I am."

Seamus glared at Blaise. He wishes the Slytherin was go away, and leave him alone. Seamus stamped over to the bin, and threw away the bits of ingredients he hadn't used. When he turned back, he found that Blaise was sitting in his chair. Seamus scowled. He still had to finish cleaning. He stamped back to the bench, and pushed Blaise off the chair. Or, at least he tried to. Seamus had underestimated Blaise's bulk, and overestimated his own strength. Quick as a snake, Blaise's hands reached up to grasp Seamus' arms. The Gryffindor tried to pull away, but Blaise was stronger than him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. 

Blaise's teasing tone of voice was gone. Instead, it was filled with malice. He pushed the Gryffindor, and Seamus landed on the floor in his back. Before Seamus had a chance to regain his breath, Blaise was kneeling over him, straddling his chest. Seamus tried to push Blaise off him, or to wriggle out from under him, but Blaise was as immovable as a mountain. The Slytherin reached out and grabbed Seamus' wrists, preventing the Gryffindor from striking at him. With his other hand, Blaise reached into his pocket, and took out cloth bundle. He unbound it to reveal a vial filled with a bluish liquid. It had a golden label, which, with some difficulty due to the angle it was positioned, Seamus read as 'Leprechaun Gold'.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. 

Seamus shook his head as best he could. Blaise gave a chuckle before he continued. 

"Of course you don't", he said. "I made this potion myself. It's the reason why I'm one of Professor Snape's favourite pupils. Do you want to know what it does?"

Seamus didn't respond. He could tell that Blaise would let him know what the potion did, whether he wanted to or not. Instead of speaking, however, Blaise placed the vial on the ground next to him. Then he slipped his free hand under Seamus shirt, his rough fingers tickling the Gryffindor's chest. Seamus bucked under the Slytherin, but Blaise didn't budge. Blaise quickly unbuttoned Seamus' shirt, leaving his chest bare to the cold dungeon air. The Slytherin picked up the vial of Leprechaun Gold, and uncorked it. Then, very carefully, Blaise poured a few drops onto the cloth, then began to rub the cloth on Seamus' chest. Seamus opened his mouth to protest, but as Blaise rubbed his potion into his skin, Seamus felt a tingling where the cloth touched. When Blaise released the Gryffindor's hands, instead of trying to push Blaise off him, Seamus instead ran his hands over where Blaise had rubbed the cloth. Blaise, meanwhile, put a few more drops onto the cloth, and rubbed the potion onto all of Seamus chest. The tingling didn't go away as the Gryffindor ran his hands over his chest. Seamus was sure that the potion made his skin more sensitive, as even his own touch made him shiver, and sent pulses of pleasure throughout his body. 

"I originally made this potion as a muscle relaxant", Blaise explained. "But I found that it also made the skin more sensitive, and pleasurable. I can feel that it's already working on you." 

Blaise ground himself down on Seamus' groin, and for the first time, he noticed that he had an erection. Seamus blushed at Blaise's wicked smile, but still couldn't stop touching himself. Now, Blaise got off the Gryffindor, confident that he was too wrapped up in his own self-pleasure to retaliate. The Slytherin took off Seamus' shoes, then unzipped Seamus' pants and pulled off his pants and briefs, sit that the Gryffindor was naked from the waist down. Seamus' weak protests were countermanded by his cock, which was standing at full mast. Blaise grinned again as Seamus' blush deepened. He spread Seamus' legs wide, watching his arsehole twitch in the cold air. Then he took the cloth and vial again, and while the Gryffindor was occupied, dabbed his potion on Seamus' hole. 

Immediately, one of Seamus' hands reached down to press at his hole. The Gryffindor let out an involuntary moan as his finger slipped inside. Blaise watched as Seamus pressed his finger deep, trying to satiate a feeling that wouldn't go away. The Slytherin smiled as Seamus pushed a second finger inside, opening himself for what would come later.

When Blaise had had enough of watching Seamus press him fingers inside him, probably for the first time ever, the Slytherin roughly pulled Seamus' hands above his head. Ignoring the Gryffindor's silent pleas to let him go, Blaise tapped the Seamus' wrists with his wand. Ropes sprang out of the tip of Blaise's wand, binding Seamus' hands together, as well as to the leg of the bench. Then, Blaise took his cloth again, and this time, smeared the potion up and down Seamus' cock. For a few minutes, Blaise watched his struggle, trying to free his hands so he could jerk himself off, but he couldn't pull free of the heavily built wooden bench. Seamus lay on the ground, twitching and covering in swear from his exertion. 

"Do you want me to help you out?" Blaise asked.

"Yes! Please!" Seamus said, clinging to the lifeline. "Please! I need to cum!"

Blaise ran his finger up Seamus' cock, watching as the Gryffindor thrust up impotently. When he pulled away, he could see tears of desperation in Seamus' eyes. 

"Please?" Seamus begged again, his breath ragged. 

"Fine. I'll help you", Blaise replied. 

Blaise could see the relief spread across Seamus' face. He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, then, one last time, took out the cloth. Using only the residue on the cloth, Blaise wiped it up his own cock. Then, before he got carried away, Blaise plunged it into Seamus' arse. The Gryffindor yelled at the intrusion, though this soon quietened into low moans of pleasure. Blaise gripped Seamus' legs, and pulled them up so he got better access. As he had found out before, the potion made everything much more sensitive. Soon, Blaise came in Seamus' arse. He pulled out, leaving the Gryffindor with his cum dribbling out of his arse, and tapped his wand to Seamus' bonds. Once freed, Seamus' hands flew to his cock masturbating furiously.

Since Blaise had only used a tiny bit of the potion, the tingling had already subsided to a pleasant buzz that made his cock feel good. Seamus, on the other hand, had much more potion on him. When he came, his cock didn't soften, and his need to jerk off didn't vanish. Seamus continued to jerk off although he let out whimpers as he touched the over-sensitive head of his cock.

When Snape returned, Blaise was once again lounging at the main desk. For a moment, the Potions Master couldn't see Seamus. But following the sounds, he found the Gryffindor spread-eagle on the floor trying to cum one last time. His vacant eyes only just managed to register the Potions Master as he came again, his seed dribbling onto his already-coated chest. Snape looked at the potion on the desk, then grimaced down at him. 

"Failed again, Finnigan", he said. "Looks like you'll need another session of remedial Potions with Blaise next week."

And without another word, he and Blaise swept out of the dungeon, leaving Seamus trembling from exertion on the floor. 


End file.
